El regreso del Heroe
by Lenneh
Summary: -Traduccion- Despues de cuatro años en la NASA, Danny decide volver a Amity Park, pero no quiere que Danny Phantom regrese tambien, pero eso cambia cuando tiene que enfrentarse a The Ghost Keeper. ¿Lograra desarrollar el Poder del Control Supremo? Post-


Bueno, esta historia no es mia, yo solo la traduzco, y bueeeeeeeeeeeno, espero que les agrade...

**DP: El Regreso del Héroe **

**Cap. 1**

**Por * KicsterAsh**

Su pueblo natal nunca fue conocido como la pacífica y hermosa comunidad que a mayoría de los foráneos describían que era. De hecho, Amity Park bien podría haber sido el pueblo más acechado de toda América. Fantasmas, por casi tres años, habían acechado y embrujado el municipio, y por la mayor parte, lo habían hecho sin el conocimiento de nadie. En las sombras, ese había sido el pueblo más maldito que él hubiese conocido, y había estado más que encantado de haberlo dejado atrás una vez que entro a la universidad hacia cuatro años.

Ahora, el había vuelto.

Parado fuera del autobús que lo llevo a Amity Park desde el aeropuerto, Danny podía sentir el aun inestable suelo del pueblo. Y aunque él había salvado al mundo y la Zona Fantasma a la edad de quince, Amity Park era, y seguía siendo, un magneto de espíritus. No había sido solo por su meta de convertirse en astronauta el que Danny dejara este pueblo tras él; también había sido para aligerar la carga de ser el guardián del pueblo. Estaba cansado de ser el único acechado por humanos y fantasmas.

Y por los últimos cuatro años, no había tenido ni una sola queja de algún ataque de fantasmas.

Danny miro a los edificios alrededor de él e inhalo profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba sus años de adolescencia. En ese entonces, el había salvado al mundo, y lo hizo solo a la manera en la que un chico de catorce años, dotado con poderes sobrenaturales de fantasma podía haberlo hecho. En ese entonces, había aprendido de formas muy extrañas como controlar sus poderes, como controlar sus emociones, y como ser el héroe responsable que estaba destinado a ser.

Cuando abrió los ojos, era otra vez el mismo hombre de veinticinco años que había sido esa misma mañana, con el mismo peinado que lo había convertido en víctima y principal blanco de matones y buscapleitos, y le había dado un nombre muy conocido. La única diferencia era que, a pesar de su edad, sus viajes a través del mundo tanto físico, como sobrenatural habían causado que su cabello tuviese un ligero cambio de color, ahora lucia pequeños destellos blancos, claro que nadie podía notarlos a menos que estuviese justo junto a él.

Danny suspiro pesadamente, aliso su uniforme de la NASA y levanto su maleta. "Bienvenido a casa, Fenton", se dijo a si mismo mientras se ponía en camino.

Los niños corrían junto a él, persiguiéndose los unos a los otros o haciendo carreras a la tienda de dulces mientras reían. Los autos sonaban el claxon si reconocían a alguien en la calle. La gente compraba periódicos en el mismo lugar en el que Danny había conseguido su primer empleo cuando era niño.

Todo se veía igual. Nada había cambiado, nada se había movido.

i_Incluyendo esa vibra familiar que sigo sintiendo desde que era niño_, pensó Danny. i_AP sigue teniendo esa esencia fantasmal que me da escalofríos._

Le tomo algunos minutos encontrar la cuadra en el que estaba situada su casa de la infancia. Incluso antes de caminar hacia ella, Danny sabía que nada había cambiado en realidad desde que él se había ido.

Aun estaba decorada con aparatos relacionados con fantasmas.

Danny sonrió divertido. "Nunca creí que venir a casa podría ser escalofriante", dijo. "Mientras papá no trate de atraparme en alguna de sus trampas de nuevo, todo estará bien."

Llego a la puerta de entrada y toco.

"Ya voy, ya voy," dijo una voz muy familiar desde dentro de la casa.

Danny sonrió mientras la perilla giraba y la puerta se abría hacia adentro. En el otro lado estaba un gran hombre, con cabello algo canoso.

Danny alzo una mano. "Hola, Papá," saludo.

La cara del hombre se ilumino igual que su sonrisa. "Danny, ¡muchacho!" exclamo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su hijo.

Danny grito sorprendido al tirar sus maletas y casi quedarse sin aliento cuando su padre lo apretujo. "Heh, a mí también me da gusto verte," repico el de veinticinco años con una nerviosa e incómoda risa.

Su padre lo libero y tomo el equipaje de Danny. "¡Déjame ayudarte con eso hijo!" insistió.

Danny estuvo en contra de eso. "Uh, no, Papá, está bien," dijo nerviosamente, sujetando una de sus maletas. "De verdad debo llevar esta yo mismo, contiene algunas cosas que son increíblemente delicadas e importantes." A él no se le olvidaba la torpeza de su padre.

"¿Quién está ahí, cariño?" se escucho la voz de una mujer desde el corredor.

Jack miro en su dirección. "¡Nuestro hijo regreso de la universidad cielo!" grito.

La madre de Danny llego caminando desde la cocina. Era una mujer alta y esbelta, con cabello corto, rojizo y ojos azules. Ella, como su esposo, era una ferviente caza fantasmas.

Y por mucho tiempo, ambos habían sido una gran amenaza para la vida de Danny.

Maddie chillo emocionada y corrió hacia su hijo, a quien abrazo. "¡Oh, mi pequeño Daniel!" dijo felizmente, llenándolo de besos. "¡Bienvenido a casa!"

"Mamá, ¡i_por favor_/i deja de hacer eso!" insistió Danny, tratando de huir de su madre. Una vez que lo hizo se seco las mejillas antes de tomar de nuevo su maleta. "Y gracias."

"¿Cuánto vas a quedarte esta vez?" pregunto su madre mientras Danny entraba en la casa.

"No estoy seguro; planeaba quedarme todo el verano, pero si no lo hago, ¡probablemente se deberá a que-!"

"¿Crees que sea posible que nos muestres algo de tus _poderes de fantasma_, Danny?" lo interrumpió su padre con entusiasmo.

Danny le frunció el seño y miro a su madre de nuevo. "Si me voy antes, probablemente se deberá a algo como _eso_," dijo rotundamente, señalando a su padre.

Maddie se encogió de hombros. "Danny, no puedes escapar de quien eres," replico.

"No, pero si eso significa mantenerme lejos de todas las escalofriantes trampas que tu y Papá tienen en el sótano, entonces ignorare mi lado fantasma lo mas que pueda."

"¿Puedes mostrarnos solo un poquito?" pregunto Jack.

Danny volvió a fruncirle el ceño. "¡¿Es que acaso _ninguna_ de mis visitas aquí puede empezar _normalmente_ nunca?" exclamo. "¿Por qué nunca pueden preguntar algo como, '¿Como han estado tus estudios, Danny?' o, '¿Tienes alguna novia, Danny?'? ¿Es que nunca puedo tener una conversación normal con ustedes?"

"Tu no eres normal," replico su padre.

Maddie dio un codazo rápidamente en el costado de su esposo, causando que el hombre gritara y se sobara. "Tu padre solo bromea, querido," dijo. "El se refiere a que es difícil mantener una conversación normal contigo cuando tu no eres… bueno, una persona ordinaria."

Danny la señalo. "O tratan de hacerme sentir como a cualquier otro humano en este planeta, o estaré de regreso en Houston, Texas, antes de que puedan decir, _Danny Phantom_," les advirtió. "Creí que cuatro años aclararían la mente de todos. Quiero una vida normal. No mas caza de fantasmas para mí."

"Entendemos eso, Danny," respondió su madre. "Es tu decisión, después de todo. Solo nos aseguramos de que sea la correcta. Tener poderes como los tuyos es una increíblemente gran responsabilidad, sabes."

"Era cuestión de tiempo que notaran eso," respondió Danny. "La mayor parte de mis años de adolescencia, tu y Papá trataron de cazarme por culpa de mis poderes."

"Bueno, hubiera ayudado un poco si nos hubieras dicho desde un principio que el Chico Fantasma eras de hecho _tu_," respondió Jack.

Danny suspiro y paso una mano por su cara. "Olvídenlo; ¿podemos solo dejar todo lo que tenga que ver con fantasmas, por favor?" pregunto. "Vine aquí a disfrutar al máximo de las vacaciones de verano. _Quiero_ estar aquí con mi familia. Y no quiero regresar antes de lo planeado de nuevo solo porque mi familia no puede dejar de hacerme preguntas sobre _fantasmas_."

Su madre camino hacia él y palmeo su mejilla suavemente. "Prometemos que lo haremos lo mejor posible, Danny," respondió. "Ahora, ¿Por qué no vas a acomodar tus cosas, y así podremos empezar nuestras vacaciones de verano?" Le sonrió. "Puedes dormir en tu vieja habitación, si así lo quieres," agrego.

Danny sonrió en respuesta. "¿No lo han cambiado?" pregunto.

"Nop."

"¿En serio?" Se pauso por un momento antes de entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír traviesamente a su madre. "No lo llenaron con trampas anti-fantasmas, ¿o sí?" pregunto.

Su madre se giro y lo lanzo contra las escaleras. "Ve a acomodar tus cosas, chico Phantom," dijo rápidamente. "Y mientras lo haces, podrías decirle hola a tu hermana."

Danny subió un escalón y miro a su madre de nuevo con una brillante sonrisa. "¿Jazz está de regreso también?" dijo.

"Claro que sí. Ella viene cada verano."

Danny se rio como niño. "¡Genial!" hizo un gesto, subiendo las escaleras.

"¡No la molestes, Danny!"

"Vamos, mama; ¿crees que de verdad aun soy tan inmaduro?"

_Si, lo soy_, pensó Danny mientras se escapaba hacia la habitación de su hermana. Jazz le llevaba casi tres años, y había sido un miembro de su equipo Phantom cuando el tenia catorce. Ella había descubierto sus poderes accidentalmente, pero no le había dicho que lo sabía sino hasta que Danny estuvo listo para hablar de ello con ella.

Aunque esos años los habían unido bastante, Danny aun disfrutaba asustando a su hermana.

Toco a la puerta y se hizo invisible, esperando a que Jazz abriera la puerta.

La perilla giro y se abrió la puerta. De ella salió una mujer de largo cabello rojo atado en un moño. Como su madre, ella tenía una figura esbelta también.

La mujer miro en todas direcciones. "¿Hola?" dijo. "¿Hay alguien ahí? Papá, ¿me estás jugando bromas de nuevo?"

Danny tomo esa oportunidad para reaparecer. Para cualquier ojo normal, parecería que había aparecido de la nada. "¡Boo!" grito.

Jazz salto hacia atrás gritando de sorpresa antes de que Danny rompiera en risas. "Oh, cielos, eso siempre es divertido," dijo.

Pero en lugar de gritarle, como normalmente lo haría, Jazz chillo de felicidad y salto a los brazos de su hermano. "¡Danny!" dijo felizmente. "Oh, Danny, ¡finalmente decidiste quedarte! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que cambiaras de opinión!" Había estado en contacto con su hermano menor por e-mails mientras estudiaban.

"Solo por el verano," respondió Danny antes de soltarla. "Entonces, volveré a la NASA como astronauta."

"Aun no puedo creer que te hayas _convertido_ en uno," dijo Jazz con una risita. "Eres un _verdadero_ nerd."

"Sí, bueno, _tu_ te convertiste en psiquiatra y en investigadora de fantasmas, psiquiatra."

Jazz se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que eso de los fantasmas está en nuestras venas." Miro a su hermano con algo de brillo en los ojos. "¡Y _hablando_ de fantasmas-!"

Danny frunció el seño en respuesta y puso sus manos en su cadera. "¡Tu también, no!" gimió. "¡Acabo de salir de eso con Mamá y Papá!"

"Por favor, Danny, solo una vez, ¡por favor!" le rogo Jazz.

"¿Por qué quieres que me transforme?"

"¡Porque luces genial en ese traje tuyo y yo no te he visto hacerlo en años! Anda, hermanito; ¡solo una vez para tu hermana favorita!"

Danny alzo una ceja y entonces suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos algo divertido. Con una sonrisa torcida, se enderezo y cruzo los brazos. "Bien," respondió.

Un halo de luz blanca se formo alrededor de su cintura. Se partió en dos y empezaron a ir hacia arriba y abajo de su cuerpo respectivamente. Mientras lo hacía su apariencia se transformo, al igual que su ropa. Un traje de spandex negro con guantes y botas blancas remplazo a su uniforme de la NASA. En su pecho, estaba el símbolo blanco de Danny Phantom.

Sus ojos azules se tornaron verdes y su cabello negro azabache se torno blanco nieve. El último cambio fue las líneas de su cuerpo se cubrieron por un halo de débil luz blanca, como la de los demás fantasmas.

Jazz mostro los dientes en una emocionada sonrisa.

Danny la miro con una sonrisa aburrida. "Pero no eres mi hermana favorita," añadió.

A Jazz no le importo. Se rio encantada y junto las palmas en un sordo aplauso. "¡_Hombre_ Danny, luces tan bien en esa forma tuya! Que si no fueses mi hermano, ¡te besaría ahora mismo!"

Danny rodo los ojos de nuevo y chasqueo los dedos. Inmediatamente, se transformo a su mitad normal de nuevo. Frunció el seño una vez más. "Pero eso es todo," dijo. "No me pidas de que me transforme en Danny Phantom de nuevo, Jazz, ¿entendido? Deje Amity Park para alejarme de ese nombre. No quiero nada que tenga que ver con esto, ¿Okay?"

"¿Cuál es el problema con tus poderes de fantasma?" pregunto Jazz.

"¡El problema es que nadie me habla de otra cosa que no sean ellos! Amo mis poderes, Jazz, pero si eso significa que la gente solo me vea cuando soy fantasma, entonces, olvídalo. Quiero ser conocido como Danny _Fenton_, no como Danny _Phantom_. Soy un astronauta ahora, aprendiendo del espacio exterior. Investigo lo sobrenatural. No _peleo_ contra ello. Eso quedo en el pasado."

Jazz se cruzo de brazos. "Sabes, solo estas ignorando tu destino," dijo.

"¿Destino? Jazz, la única razón por la que _tengo_ poderes de fantasma es porque entre en el portal de Papá y Mamá, ¡cuando se suponía que este estaba descompuesto! ¡Mis poderes fueron un _accidente_!"

"Nada es accidental, Danny. Ni siquiera tus poderes. Todo pasa por una razón."

Danny suspiro cansado y se alejo de ahí. "Olvídalo. Hablar con ustedes es solo una pérdida de tiempo. Debería estar disfrutando aquí, no discutiendo con ustedes."Giro en la esquina y entro a su habitación.

Jazz lo siguió después de titubearlo un poco. Cuando se asomo dentro de la habitación de su hermano, encontró a Danny sentado en su cama, mirando a los cuadros de fotografías en su escritorio junto a la ventana. Estaba lo más callado que ella había visto en muchos años.

La joven mujer entro en la habitación. "Danny, sabes que no queremos frustrarte," dijo suavemente. "Ya sabes cómo son Mamá y Papá. Ellos _siempre_ han estado obsesionados con lo sobrenatural."

"Y se volvió peor desde que descubrieron mi secreto," respondió Danny pesadamente.

Jazz se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto a él. "No, yo solo quiero ayudarte," anuncio. "Quería ayudarte a convertirte en quien sabía que podías ser, y, bueno… Solo quería asegurarme de que mi hermanito no resultara muerto en el intento. Pudiste ser un mocoso malcriado cuando éramos niños pero aun así eras mi hermano, y como tu hermana mayor, me sentía responsable de tu seguridad."

Danny suspiro suavemente y miro a su hermana. "No quiero transformarme en fantasma, ¿Okay?" dijo despacio. "Estoy cansado de ser el trofeo que todos quieren tener sobre su chimenea. Solo quiero ser normal. Eso me resultaba posible en la NASA; ¿por que tiene que cambiar cuando vengo aquí?"

"Porque eres especial aquí," contesto Jazz. "No eres solo Daniel Fenton o Danny Phantom; eres un héroe."

Danny miro al suelo en silencio y sopeso esas palabras. Ni siquiera su madre uso esas palabras para aclararle la mente.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, el esperaba que Jazz las dijera de todas formas.

Sonrió débilmente y miro a su hermana. "Creo que eso se debe a la rareza," dijo.

Jazz sonrió en respuesta mientras su hermano alcanzaba una de las fotos enmarcadas. "La mayoría de los humanos y fantasmas te aceptan ahora, porque salvaste al mundo," agrego. Agitando un brazo en el aire, agrego, "Pero basta de eso. Han pasado casi cuatro años desde que tuvimos la última oportunidad de salir juntos, solo tu y yo… bueno, tal vez más que eso. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero, Danny?"

Danny miro la foto en sus manos. En ella había una imagen de otras dos personas, quienes le traían agradables recuerdos desde que había entrado a la escuela.

Jazz también miro la foto y sonrió de nuevo. "Ah," dijo. "Tengo el presentimiento de que no has estado en contacto con ellos, ¿o sí?"

"Es algo difícil de hacer, cuando uno de tus mejores amigos está en la Facultad de Computación todo el tiempo y la otra mejor amiga estudia para ser una ecologista," contesto Danny. "Y estar en tres diferentes escuelas alrededor del país no lo hace nada mejor."

"Sin _mencionar_ que me dijiste que no podías mantener contacto con ellos mas."

Danny le dedico una mirada envenenada, haciendo que Jazz se riera. "No estás _ayudando, _" dijo entre dientes.

Jazz tomo la foto y la miro. "Bueno, entonces, creo que esa es nuestra primera parada," anuncio.

Danny la miro confundido. "Jazz, Sam y Tucker probablemente siguen en la escuela," dijo. "Y dudo mucho que ambos hayan vuelto a Amity Park al mismo tiempo."

Su hermana sonrió con astucia. "Yo no estaría tan segura de eso, Danny," respondió.

Su hermano se pauso por un momento. "¿A que te refieres?" pregunto mientras la emoción se dibujaba en sus ojos.

"Me refiero a que ambos están aquí. Cuando me enviaste un e-mail diciendo que planeabas quedarte aquí probablemente por todo el verano, decidí reenviarles el mensaje a tus dos mejores amigos." Jazz extendió los brazos. "¡Sam y Tucker están de vuelta en Amity Park solo para verte de nuevo!"

Danny gimió con incredulidad y entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo abrazo a su hermana. "¡De verdad sabes hacer que las cosas salgan bien en esta ciudad, hermana!" Dijo con felicidad.

Jazz se rio antes de que ambos se cayeran a la cama. "Solo mientras no me avergüences en público, ¡eres bienvenido!" contesto ella.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡Capitulo uno del fanfic!

Básicamente lo que pasa aquí es que Danny regresa a Amity Park después de cuatro años en el Centro Espacial Johnson de la NASA en Houston, Texas. Llega a la casa de sus padres, recibe una cordial bienvenida (tal vez demasiado cordial), y habla con su hermana.

No es un capitulo emocionante, pero te enteras de algunas cosas.

¡Disfrútenlo! :D

Como ya les dije, yo solo traduzco el fic, si les gusto, dejen sus reviews ^^

**Personajes © B. Hartman.**

**Historia © KicsterAsh.**


End file.
